Powerpuff High
by BubblesReborn
Summary: My little series about the PPG as teenagers
1. Bubbles, Commander and the Leader

Note: I did a bit of tweaking considering the girls are much older.  
Just keep reading, everything will be fine  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own PPG. Wish i did.   
  
  
  
Bubbles, Commander and the Leader?  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own PPG, I think you need your head examined  
  
It was last period and final exams were being distributed to the class. Blossom was in her AP Calculus Class, Bubbles in her English class, and Buttercup in her History class.   
"What a breeze!" Blossom smiled when she got her exam.  
"Hmm. I hope I do okay." Bubbles said when she got hers.  
"I hate test, I hate test, I hate test!" Buttercup grumbles when she got her test.  
It was about midway through the testing period when the Girls' Powerpuff communicators went off.  
"Oh No" Blossom told herself. "We can't just leave in the middle of exams!" She looked out the window to see Townsville being destroyed by a giant slug. "But...people are going to get hurt if I don't go." She gave her teacher a pleading look.  
"I'm sorry Blossom, but this is the last day you can take exams. This is already a make up day for you three."  
"But Mrs. Winston..."  
"You can go Blossom, but your grade will be affected."  
Blossom looked down at her paper. She had finished a third of the test, and hurried to try to finish it.  
  
In 205 English, Bubbles had no trouble getting out of the classroom. Because of above average test scores in creative writing, she was exempt from her english exam. She wrote herself a pass and hurried off. As far as Buttercup's concerned, well, she just took off.  
  
Buttercup attacked the monster head on. Her punches and kicks seemed to do nothing to the monster's slimy body. Bubbles tried her heat vision, but it seemed to tickle it.  
"Nothing's working Buttercup!!" Bubbles cried out to her sister. "This thing's way too soft."  
"I know I know! Its already done too much damage! Where in the heck is Blossom?"  
  
"Right here! Sorry I was in the middle of exams and I..." Blossom got cut off by Buttercup's incoherent screaming at her.  
"You actually put your school work over people's lives!" was the first understandable thing Buttercup yelled. Blossom began arguing back.  
"You guys! Stop fighting!" Bubbles told her sisters. "We have to defeat the monster! Its about to attack the mayor's office!"  
"Okay Okay!" The sister's said in unison.   
After subduing the monster with the Triple Katana Attack (A massive amount of emploding energy) the girls flew home. Blossom and Buttercup were arguing on the way.  
"Its about time I become leader!" Buttercup grumbled. "You have been leader since the beginning of time! You are too worried about your stupid grades to lead us properly."  
"Excuse me Buttercup, but a well-trained mind is the key to sucess."  
"But an over-trained mind gets itself beat! These monsters need no mercy!!"  
"If you have no plan of attack, the monster will easy take control. You MUST ALWAYS HAVE CONTROL OF THE SITUATION!" Blossom raised her voice.  
"SHUT UP!"  
"NO YOU SHUT UP!"  
"Girls...Stop it..." Bubbles said.  
They arrived home and the two sisters continued to argue in the living room. The professor ran in to see his daughters screaming their heads off.  
"Girls, Girls, What is it this time??" the professor asked them.  
"Don't you think its time I become leader!" Buttercup clenched her fist. "Blossom had been leader for years."  
"But I have proven myself for a life-long position."  
"So you are saying you are better than me, IS THAT IT!"  
"Girls, Girls!" the professor said. "This is the last time I will EVER hear this argument. You are young ladies now, but you can't seem to settle this. I'm afraid I'll have to take action."  
"Oh no....you mean we can't do any crime fighting for a month again." Buttercup sighed.  
"No, you girls will continue to fight as usual." He looked over to Bubbles, who seemed incredibly frustrated at the moment.  
"Did you know your constant bickering affects your sister!" the professor told Blossom and Buttercup. "She may not show it as much anymore, but I can tell it upsets her. Now apologize to each other and then to Bubbles."  
Blossom and Buttercup shook hands and went over to give Bubbles a hug.  
"Good." The Professor nodded. "Now say hello to the new leader of the Powerpuff Girls."  
"WHAT?"  
"NO WAY, Bubbles can't..."  
"Bubbles is perfect for the job. Blossom, you've been leader since you girls were born, and Buttercup , i'm afraid you are still not ready. The professor sat down beside his 13 year old daughter. "Don't worry about what your sisters say. You are going to be a great leader, I'm only sorry I had not given you this opportunity sooner."  
"Thanks Dad." She smiled sweetly.  
  
Later that afternoon, the Utonium sisters were watching a TV movie.  
"T.G.I.F!" Bubbles exclaimed while sipping on her favorite beverage, a root beer.  
"Shhhhh!" Buttercup said. "I want to know who done it?"  
"We've seen this movie a million times." The red-headed sister explained. "Let her talk."  
"Whaatt?" A hint of Mange could be heard in Buttercup's voice.  
"Oh, don't even start anything Buttercup or I'll tell..."  
"Is that your only defense! You are nothing but a tattle tale!"  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"STOP IT!" Bubbles put down her root beer and stood in front of the television. "For years and years I've seen you arguing about who is better or who is gonna be leader! Well you wanna know something! All this fighting just slows us down, and messes us up. And its seemed to increase a zillion times over since you heard I was the new leader!! Let me guess, you two are blaming each other for the Professor's decision..."  
"Well if Buttercup would have left well enough alone and..."  
"SEE!" Bubbles voice was getting louder. "See what I mean. So now its MY turn to take action. As of right now, I AM NO LONGER A POWERPUFF GIRL. And now that there is only the two of you.........I guess no ones leader! So there! " Bubbles grabbed her root beer and stormed up the stairs. She went into her room and covered her head with her cover. Her sisters could be so stupid sometimes!!!! She quickly fell asleep.  
"Maybe I should go check on Bubbles" Blossom was about to go upstairs but Buttercup held her back. "Let her cool off first, and then we will talk to her."  
"Its best to get this straightened out right now! If you listened to me more often maybe..."  
"Wait!" Buttercup fell back on the couch. "We are doing it again."  
"Yeah, we are, aren't we?"  
"Yep"  
"So what do we do now?" Blossom mumbled sadly.  
"Well, we can try our best not to argue, at least not in front of her." Buttercup grabbed a pillow. "Why does she have to be so damn sensitive? Why can't she toughen up like we did, we're not five anymore or nothing"  
"Well some people are just naturally sensitive."  
"Yeah I guess so."   
Blossom looked up at the clock. "Ahh! Its already 7:30 and we haven't cleaned up the house yet. You know how Dad gets when the house is messy."  
"...and considering we are in enough trouble as it is." The two puffs quickly set to doing the chores.  
In the mist of cleaning, Buttercup stumbled upon something she had not seen in years.  
"Hey, guess what I found!" she pulled a small stuffed octopus out for her sister to see.  
"Bubbles' Octi!"  
"Yeah, but its all torn and stuff. Bubbles would get a kick out of seeing Octi again."  
"Hmm." Blossom analyzed Octi. "It could use a little fixing up. See how the leg is torn here, and some of the stuffing is coming out."  
"We could fix it up to make Bubbles feel better!"  
"Sure. And then we can give it a good washing!"  
"Excellent! This might get us on Dad's good side."  
Blossom swung Octi around. "I never knew I would be so happy to see a stuffed animal. Now lets hurry and finish so we can set to work on this thing."  
  
  
The next morning, Bubbles woke up to the sweet smell of her favorite breakfast, Bacon and Cereal.  
Just as she was about to zoom to the table, she felt something on her left arm, under the covers. She could not believe what she saw.  
"OCTI!?!" She exclaimed and gave it a huge hug. "Where in the heck did you come from?"  
She ran down the stairs. (Yes she can fly, but she is a lot bigger now so its easier to use super speed inside the house)  
"Blossom, Buttercup, Look what I found!" She held up Octi for them to see.  
"You finally found it?" Buttercup tried not to smile. "That's cool"  
"Sure is. I remember going ballistic when I lost this thing." Bubbles squinted an eye. "Octi's leg isnt ripped anymore."  
"Uhh... Are you sure it was ripped in the first place?" Blossom asked nervously.  
"Yes." She went over and gave her sisters a hug. "Thanks."  
"For what?" Buttercup asked.  
"For finding and fixing Octi. I know it had to be you guys. Now Octi can rule over my stuffed animal collection!" Bubbles giggled.  
"Wha?? Last time we found Octi for you, You carried it to school and everywhere you went. You and that thing were inseperable." Buttercup mentioned.  
"1. I think Octi will be just fine up in my collection. and number 2. I wouldnt dare be caught in high school carrying this around."  
Buttercup snickered. "Really. Just like you DIDNT carry Mr. Muffykins in your bookbag throughout Middle School!"  
"I...just wanted to that's all." Bubbles blushed. Blossom shook her head and announced that breakfast was ready.   
"This is a special made breakfast you know" Blossom added once everyone was seated. "This is in honor of the new leader of the Powerpuff Girls!"  



	2. Sounds in the Shells, Part 1

  
Legend of Chemical X  
  
  
"Its weird flying in an airplane," Bubbles looked out the window at the sky. "This thing goes so   
incredibly slow."  
"You are telling me!" Buttercup agreed. "If Dad wasn't going, then we coulda flew, and I know we would've been there by now."  
"Will you two stop complaining??" Blossom put down her advanced portugese book. "This is something we don't get to do often, so we should enjoy the new experience. You see experience is the best teacher in life's situations. According to philosopher..."  
"Blossom, please." Buttercup held up her hand. "Talk to the hand." Bubbles burst into laughter.   
"Buttercup, that's so old! The Professor said that when he was a kid! Can't you think of anything non-ancient??"  
"Its still cool" Buttercup argued.  
"Whateveeer!" Blossom and Bubbles held up their hands in the same manner. Professor Utonium,  
who was sitting a few rows behind, got his daughters attention.  
"Girls, girls...look. We're here. Paradise Island"  
  
  
Bubbles sat on the beach, letting the wind blow her long blond hair around. Forever an artist, she started to draw pictures in the sand. First a fish, then some flowers, nothing special. Then she set to work on a picture of herself. She gave it as much detail as she could, decorating her hair with shells, and using the prettiest stones she could find for her eyes. As beautiful as it turned out to be, she knew it wouldn't be long before the ocean wiped it clean.   
"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Blossom asked as she approached her. "Your missing all the fun of a luxury hotel."  
"Hotel's okay" Bubbles never turned away from her work, still trying to make her 'potrait' look as detailed as possible.  
"Wow, Bubbles" Blossom said when she finally noticed it. "That's really good."  
"Yeah, but it's gonna be washed away soon."  
"Hmm" Blossom messed with her braid. "I have an idea." She called over to Buttercup and asked her to come over.  
"Do you think you can take a picture of this before its washed away?"   
"Sure!!' Buttercup had been looking for things to photograph since they had been on vacation. She took two shots of Bubbles' creation, and then some of Bubbles sitting beside it.   
"Okay, Okay!" Bubbles hid her face from the camera. "You have enough pictures of me already!"  
Buttercup sighed. She really needed to find some more subjects.  
"Well, I want to look around the hotel some more," Blossom told them. "I see this vacation as a celebration for all the hard work we did. And for Bubbles new position as leader."  
"Thanks Blossom, but I'm not that good at it yet."  
"But you will be. A few more of my training lessons and you will be fine." Buttercup rolled her eyes at that.  
"Are you guys coming back inside or what?" Buttercup gave a loud, obvious sigh.  
"Sure" All three girls ran back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
"Blossom, I'm bored with this" Bubbles told her sister as they continued walking around. "We've seen all we can see, don't you want to go back to our room now."  
"But this place is so big, and so ritzy and...."  
"Boring.. Bubbles is right" Buttercup cut in. "I'm going back to our room. Coming Bubbles?"  
"Sure am." Buttercup and Bubbles were about to turn in the other direction when a girl about their age ran up to them. She had long blonde hair, and a green bow in her hair.   
"Are...you...the famous.....Powerpuff Girls??" she asked them, her hand leaning against the wall.  
"Yes we are. I'm Blossom, and those are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup."  
"Good.." The girl smiled to herself. Maybe I can finally get out of here, but I can't say too much.  
"Good? Umm.. Did you want an autograph or something?" Blossom asked the girl.  
"Oh, no thank you. My name's Bl.. Becky."  
"Hi Becky!" Bubbles tried to shake the girls hand, but Becky pulled her hand back. "What's wrong with your hand?"  
"Nothing, I mean...." Better think of something quickly.. "My hand is sore from playing volleyball all the time."  
"Oh" Bubbles replied. "Well you are the only other kid I've seen around here. I guess its because its the off season or something."  
"Maybe we could hang out sometime, unless you have other plans."  
"No No! What's your room number?" I know the others are waiting for me, but now I have a chance to make a friend. To have some fun.  
"401"   
"Okay then, I'll see you later, kay!" Becky ran off.  
Buttercup crossed her arms. "That girl was really, really weird"   
  
  
  
  



	3. Sounds in the Shells, Part 2

Legend of Chemical X -2  
  
Becky knocked on the door of Bubbles' room. She was really nervous though, and half-hoped that no one would answer. But someone did. It was Blossom.  
  
"Hi Becky! Would you like to come in?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Umm..No thanks. I was wondering if you guys would wanna come and hang out, if that's okay??"  
  
"Well we are sorta in the middle of something, but....I think Bubbles is free." Blossom called her sister to the door and ever so gently pushed her out. "Hope you guys have fun, okay!! Be back soon, Bubbles Bye!" She shut the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Becky asked.  
  
"Oh, they're just sick of me. I beat them at all the board games, including Trivia Master, in which Blossom usually reigns supreme. Anyway, you want to go to the pool or something?? I don't always like to swim in ocean water ya know, have to watch out for trash then."  
  
Water? Gotta get myself out of this one!! "I can't swim, sorry,"  
  
"Oh that's too bad." Bubbles shook her pigtails from side to side. "I know, how about I teach you??"  
  
"Teach me?? That's impossible " Quite literally.  
  
"Everyone's bad at it at first! And there is nothing to be scared of, I'll be with you the whole time. Let me go grab my bathing suit and stuff and.. lets see, you can borrow Blossom's old suit. She never wore it because it was the wrong color."  
  
"Wrong color?"  
  
"Yeah, We were given these bathing suits one time, and they were supposed to be custom to us, right?? Well they mixed Buttercup's chosen design with Blossom's name and it just didn't work out. So nobody wore it."  
  
"Okay..." Becky's mind was racing to figure a way out of this mess. She couldn't go swimming and she knew it. She couldn't so much as touch the water or..  
  
"So, wanna give it a try?" Bubbles cheery voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Why don't we hang out at the spa... or something???"  
  
"Sure!! " Bubbles looked back at her door. "My sisters probably won't want me back too soon."   
  
Becky tried to hide the guilty look on her face. She was wasting precious time, she knew it, but only God knew such an excellent opportunity would befall her. An opportunity to make a friend.  
  
Bubbles and Becky found themselves back on the beach, enjoying the view.   
"Am I boring you??" Bubbles asked, finally breaking the silence. "I know there are a lot of fun things to do in the hotel, but I am constantly drawn to look at the ocean. Its so beautiful, almost hypnitizing. I was here earlier in the day, but my sisters dragged me back inside. They probably think I'm weird to keep coming out here."  
"Maybe you should go... err..nevermind." Becky's voice got a little shaky.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Its just. . . I have nightmares." She inhaled deeply. "Nightmares about these waters."  
  
"Oh. Would you like to tell me about them?" Bubbles had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I was walking down this shore when I.." Becky couldnt get herself to say anymore. If she did it would ruin everything for everyone. She had done enough damage, she had wasted time. "I just cant seem to do anything right."  
  
"Its okay." Bubbles put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it."  
  
"Thanks." I'm such an idiot. Glad everyone doesn't have loose lips like I do.  
  
"Hey do you want to see the pictures I've drawn." Bubbles pulled out her sketch pad and let Becky see it. She was amazed at Bubbles skill and imagination. Her spirit was lifted by the beauty of the pictures, as if she had captured happiness and put it down on paper.   
  
I just wish I had happy times to miss. Becky gazed out at the setting sun.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was 9:30, and Blossom was starting to worry about Bubbles. It was pretty obvious from her expression.  
"Will you stop... looking like that?" Buttercup blurted out. "You are always overprotective of Bubbles, She's fine okay. She's fine."  
  
"No, I'm not!" a voice from behind them pouted. ( :( )  
  
"Bubbles!"  
  
"Has Becky been by here? We were having a great time and all, and she even drew this cool picture for me and everything but..."  
  
"What's wrong Bubbles?" Blossom said in a soothing voice.  
  
"I...don't understand it myself. We were talking, I mean, she was right in front of me...and...and...  
she disappeared!"  
  
"Bubbles... I'm sure she just...umm..." Blossom couldn't think of something super intelligent to say.  
  
"She was just gone!! I had just bent down to pick up my drawing pad that I had dropped, and when I looked up, she was no where.. I've looked all over the place, and I can't find her. I just have a really bad feeling about this."   
  
"Calm down, Bubbles. I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding."  
  
"Fine Blossom," Bubbles replied in a rather cold voice. "Make me understand then."  
Buttercup got up and put on her jacket. She handed Blossom's hers.   
  
"Listen, the only way Bubbles is gonna cool down is if we go looking for this Becky girl. I'll go tell the Professor that we are leaving for a little while and then we can go."  
  
"I was just about to say that, you know" Blossom crossed her arms.  
  
"Sure." Buttercup left the room.  
  
"I was.." Blossom rolled her eyes and finished putting her jacket on. "Bubbles, I was thinking that maybe we can check for her room number or something. What did she tell you her last name was?"  
  
"I think she might have told me Jones, but I'm not sure. When I asked her about herself she just changed the subject."  
  
"Hmm.." I have that sinking feeling again... Oh look at me, I'm becoming a worrier like Bubbles.   



	4. Sounds in the Shells, Part 3

To ease confusion what a person is thinking will be put in ( ). Sorry some people were confused from before. _________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buttercup had put up a display of all the pictures she had taken on a black board. She used all the black and white photographs to border the color ones. Nah..Didnt work. She tried using the color as a border. Still, it wasn't quite right. In Frustration, she arranged the pictures in any old manner, not caring much anymore.  
  
"Stop! It's perfect!" Someone told her from behind.  
  
Buttercup turned around to see a girl around her age, with pigtails like Bubbles except her hair was black. "What are you doing in OUR room??" Buttercup demanded to know.  
  
"Im sorry but your pictures were so pretty I just had to take a closer look." The girl smiled. "My name is Bethany."  
  
Obviously flattered by the comment, Buttercup stood and greeted her guest. "Im ..."  
  
"...Buttercup. The famous fighter from the Powerpuff Girls!! Its an honor to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Beth." Buttercup bowed politely.  
  
"So what brings you to Paradise" Bethany made herself comfortable in a chair.  
  
"Vacation..what else??"  
  
"Ahh a tourist!! Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Ive been living here for... a very long time and find it quite enjoyable. Especially the Sea."  
  
"Hey you should talk to my sister Bubbles, she loves the sea" Buttercup starts putting her photography equipment away and goes to get a soda. "Want one??"  
  
"No thanks. Its cool about your sister and all, but how do you feel about it??"  
  
"Its pretty cool to play in, but I dont get as in depth about it as Bubbles does."  
  
"I see" Bethany glances over at the case which holds Buttercup's camera. "Hey, have you ever done any pictures of undersea life...its breathtaking."  
  
Butterucup sips on her soda"Sounds awesome, but I dont have that sort of equipment."  
  
"I could suit ya up for it if you'd like. The brilliant colors and amazing shapes down there is enough to stun any avid photographer. You can't go wrong with subjects down there."  
  
"Really??! Wait...how much is this going to cost??"  
  
Bethany hesitates a moment, but quickly gets rid of the guilt inside of her. "Its free.."  
  
"Free...Nahh this place cost money just to drink the water. Wouldnt scuba diving equipment and special lenses and all cost a truckload.??" Buttercup asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Umm...well" Beth sweatdropped. "They are...umm.."  
  
"Are you some sort of salesperson??"  
  
"No No no you've got me all wrong!!" Bethany waved. "Im part of a new photography club and I just happened to stumble upon the perfect member!" (Oh Great, was that the best you can come up with. Stupid, Stupid Stupid...better make this work!!)  
  
"Photography Club?? I havent heard of it."  
  
"Its fairly new... You'll be my third member. We've got funding and everything, that is why the equipment is free."  
  
"Sounds too good to be true." (sounds a little fishy to me!)  
  
Bethany could sense Buttercups hesitance. "Maybe we can do a photo project on the Powerpuff Girls!" (Im running out of ideas....not good)  
  
"I dont know.."  
  
"Free food." "Hey now you are speaking my language!" Buttercup stood. "Lets go check this stuff out!"  
  
Beth frowned a little. (Sorry in advance..) 


End file.
